A little surprise after shift
by Greg Sara Love
Summary: Greg have a surprise for Sara after shift. What would it be? SANDLE
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry guys. But my last fanfic 'Will you accept my request?' has a huge mistake…I'm so sorry. This is the new one hope it has no mistake.

Chapter 1: The feelings between them.

That night was a busiest night ever. Catherine, Warrick and Nick had their own cases to do. Grissom was needed to attend a very urgent and important meeting, but he also has an unsolved case to do. He has no choice but to assign someone to do his case. He then walked to the corridor. When he saw Greg and Sara were resting in the break room, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Greg, Sara could you help me solve this case for me?"

"Grissom, this is actually the first time I heard you say that. Well you always look forward to your case."

"Greg, I have a very important meeting to attend, so, will you take this case? Catherine and the others are busy, please?

"Ok then, we will take the case. Could you please stop showing that pleading face of yours? It's kind of disturbing." Greg teased. Sara giggled. That was the sweetest giggle Greg ever heard. The sound of her laughter, the smile. Only Greg could make her do that.

"Thanks Greg."

"No problem boss."

"How many times I need to tell you, stop calling me boss."

"Sorry."

Grissom just stand there and stared at Sara.

"Grissom, do you have a meeting to attend?"

"Oh yes Sara I do. Thanks for reminding me" Grissom then dashed past the corridor

"Greg, I hate to admit but you always make my day."

"What do u mean?" He looked confused

"Well you're the only one who make me smile and laugh."

"That's who I am Sara." He winked and gave two thumbs up. Sara continues to laugh.

"Hey don't waste time, we have a case to solve." Her mouth was wide opened. She was shocked by his enthusiasm in working a case. Well, since he had become a CSI, he had been a matured guy and always ready to solve a case. They left the break room and off to the car park.

Sara always parked her car far away from the entrance of the lab. It's easy for her to spot her car, as it was always alone, away from the other cars.

"I'll drive." Greg rushed towards the driver's door. Sara usually drives, as she love to drive, but this time she's tired.

Greg put the car key in the ignition and off they went. The radio aired some boring classical music. That music made Sara felt sleepy.

"Greg could you please change the music to something else please."

"Yah. This music sucks."

He changed the music then he heard this familiar music.

"Woohoo!! Now this is energetic!" Sara then sit straight an danced to the beat.

"What song is this? The singer sound familiar."

"Its Evanescence silly. My favourite band."

"Oh yes mine to. Lets sing together!" They sang to the song. Surprisingly, Sara did a head banging. He looked at her. His eyebrows lifted and his mouth was opened wide. He was shocked.

"Sara? Are you ok? Are you catching a cold?" Greg was worried because she did a head banging. She stopped. Her beautiful straight hair was all over her face and she tried to make her hair like before.

"Yah, never felt better." That's strange, she never acted like this. She is always a serious woman who only thinks about work. But then what had happen to her that day?

"Sara, why are you so happy and crazy? I mean, you always a serious woman, but this is the first time I sees you behaving like this."

"You really want to know why?"

"Yes." Sara then switched off the radio.

"Because whenever I'm with you, I felt very comfortable Greg,"

"Really? Why is that so?"

"I don't know, but I have the feeling that I am happy and crazy with you"

Greg just continues driving but that sentence still mingled in his mind.

There's silence in that car after the short conversation. The silence is like when you're in a graveyard. All they can hear was the engine of the SUV.

"Well, were here." Greg looked at Sara and lifts his eyebrow. She just smiled sweetly but never showed her teeth.

To Be Continue… The next Chapter will be post shortly hehe. Just let me know what you think. SANDLE the craziest couple ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter…Hope you like it..**

**Chapter 2: Mind Your language…**

"Sara, let me take you kit please?" Greg pleaded

"Why? It's not that heavy."

"Gentleman always carry things for a woman." Greg explained.

"Ok then, be my guest."

Greg then carried two kits. Sara closed the back door of the black SUV.

Sara walked towards Brass who was standing at his Denali. He folded his arm across his chest.

"Hi Brass, how are you?"

"Fine Sara, thank you for asking"

Then Greg who was behind Sara put the kits on the floor.

"Wussup Brass?!" He lifted his hands so that he could give Brass a high five. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Greg, what kind of language is that?" He asked him as if he is interrogating Greg.

Greg's smile turned upside down and he put his hand down.

"That is actually a friendly way of asking how are you."

"Mind your language, Greg." Brass shook his head. Sara only chuckled.

"You got an ID Brass?" Sara asked. Her voice is so sweet like a voice of a nightingale singing cheerfully.

"Well yeah. Checked his wallet, I found his driver license. Jeremy Brown, male 40."

"Hey Greg, does that name ring a bell?"

Greg thinks for a while.

"Oh yes Sara, he has a similar name as this character in the TV series 'Mind Your Language.'" He gave Sara a charming grin. She smiled and rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Am I right? Am I? Am I?" He pulled her arm.

"Yes, Greg you're correct." And they both left Brass alone who was shaking his head and laugh.

Then, they went into the house. The living room was huge. The floor was made of marble. Consider that this Jeremy Brown was a rich man. There was an expensive sofa and the wall was painted in white. Greg saw David who was squatting, studying the dead body.

He was putting his finger to his lips. It's a sign for Sara to keep quiet. She was grinning to see Greg's behaviour. He crept quietly behind David and slowly putting his hand at David's shoulder.

"DAVID!!" He shouted

"OH MY GOD!" David jumped and accidentally sat on the floor. Sara and Greg were laughing like a child.

"Greg!" "Hahaha!" He joined in the laughter.

"So, haha,TOD and COD please hehe." Greg asked

They all stop laughing causing them to pant.

"Entrance wound on the left side of the head and Exit wound on the right."

"He's a left handed."

"Yes you're right Sara." Greg said

"He's been dead less than 6 hours. Can I take the body to the autopsy room?"

"Thank you David." Sara then began to search the living room for evidence.

"What are you thinking? Suicide?"

"Maybe. But there must be the bullet somewhere."

"Got it. 2.5 caliber." He put the bullet in the evidence bag.

"Now, where's the gun?" He searched everywhere. But the gun is nowhere to be seen.

"Sara, what kind of suicide does not have a weapon near the body?" He looked at her who was looking at the table.

"And without a suicide note." Sara continued

They both exchange smiles and began searching for evidence.

**The next Chapter will talk more about the TV series they were talking about.**

**Hope you like it. FYI.. 'Mind Your Language' really exists. I've watched it and its so darn funny.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. This is my third chapter….Like I said, it's about the TV series they were talking about in my second chapter. Enjoy

"Hey, Sara, I may know who killed Jeremy Brown." He stopped whatever he was doing. He looked at Sara who was busy looking at the blood spatter.

"Who?" She asked him but her eyes were focused on the wall.

"Miss Courtney."

She then paused and looked at Greg.

"Who?"

"Miss Courtney, the principal."

"Oh in the movie."

"Yes."

"What makes you think such things?"

"Well, she hated him and he hated her."

"Yah. But it could be Giovanni the Italian, Max the Greece, Anna the German, Ranjit the Sikh, Su Lee the Chinese, Ali the Muslim, Jamila the Indian, Juan the Spanish or maybe Danielle the French." Sara said

"His students? No. This episode where they thought that Jeremy Brown died, they cried right?"

"Yah but then its just misunderstanding."

"Haha."

"Could be Miss Courtney the old hag."

They both laughed.

"You know what Greg, I liked the Italian guy. He's kind of cute. But then that show was old. Since I was a little girl.

"Well, I liked Danielle. She's hot and sexy" He replied with a grin on his face.

"Greg, now they are like 60 years old maybe?"

"Should be."

"Can we now focus on the case please."

"You're right Sara, I almost forgot."

After they find the evidence, they went back to the lab.

At the lab, Sara went to meet Greg in the break room.

"Greg, guess what I found?"

"The DVD?"

"No, there's a match."

"Huh?"

"The prints"

"Ok."

They both went to the lab where Mia was looking at the paper. She handed it to Sara.

"The neighbour"

"Greg, call Brass we're going to go to her house."

"Las Vegas Police Department!"

"Open the door!"

Suddenly the door was opened.

"Yes, what do you want?" A lady about 37 came out of the house. She seemed calm

"Are you Miss Winston?"

"Yes"

"I'm detective Jim Brass from the police department. This is Sara Sidle and Greg Sanders from crime lab.

"What do you want?"

"Miss, we have a warrant to search you house for possible murder weapon" Sara said. She sounds confident. Greg stared at her. He pictured her beautiful face. Her curls that were bouncing when she talks. Her priceless smile and the gap between the teeth. It melted his heart like an ice cream. Suddenly a voice called out his name. It kept echoed in his mind.

Greg, Greg, Greg

"GREG!" Sara shouted. He jumped and went back to reality.

"What?"

"Can we go in now?"

"Ok"

They started searching for the gun.

Well that's the end of the third chapter. Want to know the surprise? Stay tune for chapter four hehe. Tell me what you think…


	4. Chapter 4

Ok…this is my fourth chapter. Sorry for never post this early…blame it to my exam hehe… hope you will enjoy my story…

**Chapter 4: The surprise**

Sara and Greg began to search for evidence. They never talk since they entered the house. The house seemed disturbing, as it is dead silent as if they were at a graveyard. Greg began to break the silence.

"Sara, I'll go in the bedroom. You want to follow me?" He sighed, as the living room was clean.

"No thanks. If you want anything, I'll be here." She smiled but her eyes were focused on the floor. Greg pressed his lips and nodded. He went upstairs.

When he was at the hallway, he walked towards the last room that was facing him. The hallway was long. As he began to walk carefully and slowly, he imagined that he was a groom, walking along the red carpet. When he reached the door, he looked back. He can see Sara walking towards him with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She wore a gorgeous white wedding dress that followed her model figure. He cannot see her face as it was covered with a fine white veil. When she was already in front of him, he raised her veil causing her to smile and blush. She was so beautiful. So beautiful that he wanted to faint. Then he slowly pressed his lips against hers.

"Ouch!" Greg moaned, as his forehead hit the door. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He then opened the door. The room was small. There's only one single bed, a cupboard, table and chair. He then began to search in the cupboard. Nope, no gun. Then, he began searching the bed. He found the gun. He smiled widely and began to checked the bullets. Three left and its 2.5 small caliber. He then put the gun in the evidence bag. He searched for more evidence but the room was clean. He went outside the room and walk towards the stairs. Usually he called Sara's name, but he didn't. As he began to climb down the stairs, his eyes were fixed at Sara who was kneeling down to search for evidence. Then there's a loud thump and Greg was seen seating at the third last steps and holding onto the railings. His heart pumps faster than he ever imagined.

"Oh my God!" She then ran towards the young CSI who was moaning in great pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked him and began to check his injured leg.

"Oww!" He moaned as Sara pulled his pants.

"It's a bad bruise on your leg, but luckily its not bleeding." Her face looked worried and she began to rub the injured leg.

"Sara thanks."

"Hey, no problem." She smiled and pulled Greg indicates him to stand up. He stood up.

"We should be heading to the lab." He smiled

"But Greg, we haven't collect any evidence."

Greg showed her the evidence bag, which contains the gun.

"Greg! I-"

"Hey, if you want to thank me, do it in the car ok." He smiled

She just smiled and head towards the door. But, Greg leaps to the door and opened it for Sara.

"Thanks Greg." He just smiled. After she walk pass him, he moaned as his injured is killing him.

In the car, they both were silent again. Then Sara broke the silence.

"Hey Greg,"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?

"Yes."

"How can you fall down the stairs?"

Greg looked at her who was smiling but her eyes were focused to the road. He chuckled.

"Well, I wasn't paying attention to the stairs."

"Why?"

"I was looking at you, Sara." He can see her eyes widened.

"Why are you looking at me?"

"Sara, are you interrogating me?"

"No, I just want to know."

"Well, I don't know why am I looking at you. It's just my eyes were stubborn. They just want to look at you."

"Ok then."

"Hmm…hmm…hmm…"

"Can you stop humming?"

"Why?"

"It's irritating."

"Ok fine"

"God! The journey is far!"

"Relax Greg,"

"Hmm…hmm…hmm…"

"Greg…"

"I'm sorry but I can' help it."

"Ok then, I try to adapt to it." Greg starts o hum. Soon, Sara joins him.

"See, it was fun humming"

"Yeah"

"Erm… Can I ask you for dinner after shift? You know… together?"

"Sure Greg, I would love to."

He blushed.

"Really? Okay. Just don't turn me down like you did once." He laughed

"Haha… No Greg, I wont."

They reached the lab. They walked beside each other to the processing room.

While processing, Sara looked at him and asked him

"Greg, where will we go? You know, for dinner."

"My place…and don't you dare change you mind."

" Ok…"

Ok… that's all for this chapter…hope you like it. Reviews guys hehe… 


End file.
